


Meeting the King

by FrauleinTora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, If You Squint - Freeform, Loki wants to rule the planet, Mentions of Asgard, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of Sexism, before the battle of new york, sassy black female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinTora/pseuds/FrauleinTora
Summary: Loki was expecting to gain another engineer to further the work on the tesseract portal. But what he gets is something well beyond his expectations.





	Meeting the King

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Ragnarok I decided to rework how my oc Lu fits into the MCU. So I'm taking things back to the beginning with this little fic about my favourite ship.

“You will do nicely.” Loki grinned as he touched his scepter to Lu’s chest. 

She could feel her willpower draining, but at the same time felt this electric energy over taking her. It was in that moment that the sky opened up, a bright bolt of lightning shooting down and colliding right into her chest where the god’s scepter once was. The force of the blow sent her and Loki flying back in opposite directions. 

When he sat up to look at her, he was certainly surprised, not expecting anything like that to happen. He stood and walked toward her with caution, slightly scared that this was somehow the doing of his estranged brother. Loki nudged her slightly with the toe of his boot, checking for any sort of response from the mortal. 

As she felt something digging into her side, Lu groaned and shifted away from the offending object. She opened her eyes slightly to look up at the man who was now standing over her. 

Loki could swear that he saw a spark of lightning flash in her eyes. 

“How sweet, I definitely expected you to leave me for dead.” Lu groaned as she attempted to sit up. It felt like her heart was racing, blood quickly pumping through her veins, something that she mentally noted and blamed on the subsiding adrenaline from being hit by lightning and surviving. Little did she know, but Loki could feel it too. 

The god smirked and offered her a hand. “I would have, if you weren’t of value to me. Some of the other mortals have spoken highly of your engineering skills and I could do to have another skilled mind working for my cause. Especially one so easy on the eyes.” 

Lu took his hand and used him to pull herself up. “How flattering.” He deadpanned and she examined herself, making sure the random lightning strike didn’t cause any damage. 

He gave her a serious look. “I would advise you not patronize me.” 

“I’m being serious though? It is immensely flattering to be not only be called attractive, but intelligent by what amounts to a god.” She gave a quick shrug. “I mean I’m sure there are far more beautiful looking women in Asgard than some random short, chubby girl. Though I’m sure they don’t have my skin tone.” She paused and thought for a second about her last comment. “I fucking swear if this is an ‘exotic’ thing I’ll kick your ass or die trying.” She threatened. “Anyway, I’m also surprised you listened to them. Or did you think I was a man? Lu isn’t exactly a name for a female. Not that that’s my real name.” 

Loki rolled his eyes at the small girl as she rambled on. It took a lot for him to pay attention to what she was saying, but he couldn’t help but have an interest in her, outside of what he had already admitted. “Again, I’d advise against threats, girl.” He warned, though he smiled. “Asgard is a very diverse planet, people of all shapes and sizes, all beautiful in their own right.”  
Lu raised a brow at him as he spoke, intrigued by what he was saying. 

“And they are all seen as equals. Regardless of the colour of their skin or their gender or lack thereof. The planet I come from is far more advanced to the barbaric one you’ve known for your short mortal life.” Loki stepped toward Lu, suddenly noting a shift in the colour of her hair. 

“This is why I intend to rule over this miserably planet. If only your kind knew what I had to offer, they would be begging to have me as King.” He said as he took a strand of her hair between his fingers, examining it closer. 

“Sounds like a dream.” Lu said quietly, suddenly lost in the deep green of his eyes. 

“I feel that was sarcasm, but I am going to act as if you were being serious.” He chuckled, all too aware of the mesmerising effect he was having on her. 

“Perhaps, once I take the planet and become King, I’ll make a place for you beside me. You suddenly seem… compliant. Perhaps you could be my consort.” He grinned. “That is, if you perform well enough in bringing my army to Earth.” 

“Consort? Sounds like a pretty sweet gig. I’ve always dreamed of marrying rich,” She laughed. “I guess being consort to a god is even better than that.” Lu’s mind instantly started racing as she thought of how this would play out. 

“Oh darling, you have no idea.”


End file.
